Dedicated
by DreamChild
Summary: A one shot fic on Suboshi's love for Yui.


Author notes: 

*sighs* I just can't get over the 1st OAV where Suboshi dies to protect Yui…

It's so tragic…I really love the pairing of Suboshi and Yui, besides Tamahome and Miaka ^^. So here's a short fic scene in my version dedicated to Suboshi's love for Yui. It's a one shot really, but I'll write a full story when I have the time.  

"Dedicated" 

_My heart beats fast,_

_Whenever you're near,_

_Staring deep into_

_Your emerald eyes_

_Reflecting your eternal beauty_

_That shines and radiates_

_Whenever I gaze upon you._

_I am dedicated_

_To you_

_And you alone_

_To watch over_

_To protect_

_To comfort _

_You and_

_Only you._

_Even if_

_You will never_

_Say,_

_Or even the least_

_Utter,_

_The words_

_I long so much_

_To hear,_

_You I will_

_Still love_

_And you_

_My heart I give,_

_Forever,_

_Dedicated._

Tears of Heaven fell to earth.

The children of the wind whispered echoes, running through everything in sight as the sky danced in its sadness.

The air, 

cold and lonely.

Lonely… Just like I am… 

A beautiful girl with emerald eyes and short golden hair stood in the rain. Her face expressionless and her eyes blank of emotion.

She was soaked but she didn't seem to notice.

The drops of rain continued to fall but to her it didn't matter.

Nothing did…

Nothing.

_Everyone had their happiness,_

_Had everything they ever wanted._

_But she…_

_What did she have?_

_Because I'm not important,_

_Because I'm a nobody,_

_Because no one cares_

_And_

_Because no one…_

_Understands._

Through the heavy mist of rain,

Footsteps are heard,

A figure approaches.

"Yui…"

She looks up to find herself under an umbrella, staring into the dark purple eyes of a brown haired boy. She can see sadness reflected in his eyes. She looks away, anger rising within her.

"I don't need your sympathy!" she snaps.

She turns to walk away, but a steady grip on her arm halts her.

"Yui…" he begins.

"Let go!" she yells.

Instead he pulls her to him, letting the umbrella fall to the ground and holds her tightly in his arms, crying out,

"I won't! I won't let you go again! I won't lose you this time…

not again…not like before…"

"Stop it! Stop saying things you don't mean! Stop making me believe in things that aren't real! Stop…just stop…" she shouts between her tears, trying desperately to push him away.

"Why? Why can't you just let me be? Why does everyone have to hurt me? Why…?"

She sobbed, unable to control her emotions any longer.

His heart ached even more.

"I would never lie or hurt you! I would never cause you pain! Because I could never…because…

Because…

I love you…"

Silence.

Yui stared at him. 

Stunned at his words.

"I've loved you for a very long time now…but I know you don't feel the same way about me…" He smiled sadly as he looked into her eyes.

For the first time, Yui saw the seriousness in his tone and past the boy she always thought of as a kid, she saw him for who he really was.

She recalled how he was always protecting her from danger, 

how he was always willing to risk his life for her sake.

How he was always there for her.

Something ached within her.

Something told her to admit the truth.

To face her fear and to be true to herself.

She could see it in his eyes.

He wasn't lying.

He wasn't hiding anything from her.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest as she held on to him.

She felt safe once more.

Safe and protected in the security of his arms.

Despite the rain, she felt warm and comfort against him.

"Suboshi…" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

_In the falling tears of Heaven,_

_Crying out to her love below,_

_The Earth greets her tears_

_And echoes_

_Their sweet song of promise_

_That together_

_They will always be_

_No matter_

_How far the distance_

_The space between them_

_Parted by sky and sea._

_Thus they witness_

_As two lovers in the rain_

_Side by side _

_They stand _

_Embraced_

_As silence dance._

_Together they will remain_

_These two lovers_

_In the rain_

_Dedicated_

_Forever._

End

Comments? Suggestions? Just go ahead and tell me what you think. ^-^ 


End file.
